


logan never lies

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate AU, analogical - Freeform, if theres anything else someone please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: virgil's mind gets absorbed in anxieties, luckily enough logan, his boyfriend and soulmate, will always be there for him
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 50





	logan never lies

**Author's Note:**

> the kind of soulmate au is the first words you speak to the person is written permanently on their skin

Virgil sighed as he watched Logan work from the doorway, his anxieties flooding his mind,

_ Logan would be happier with someone else as his soulmate, Logan probably only dealt with him because he was his soulmate and soulmates are supposed to care for each other and he doesn’t want to deal with the town judging him, Logan probably secretly hates him, the universe made a mistake.  _

He hums in displeasure at these thoughts, _ Logan never lies _ , he tells himself but his anxiety is restless and just the idea that it could possibly be possible fuels it like gasoline to a fire.

He decides to quietly enter the room and sit down on the sofa, not finding enough courage to actually get Logan's attention but wanting to be close to him nonetheless.

Luckily Logan noticed him anyway, even with how quiet virgil was, he let his lips slip into a small smile the second he saw Virgil's hoodie from the corner of his eye,

It took a moment but he got to a mental checkpoint and turned his head to face Virgil, and he paused, Virgil looked quite honestly; terrible. his leg was on the floor bouncing a million miles and hour and just.. Logan could  _ see _ the thoughts circulating in the emo’s head.

He stood up and walked over to him before sitting beside him- well not right beside him in case he is feeling particularly touch adverse but close enough that’s he  _ there _ with Virgil.

Virgil snaps his head up to Logan immediately and Logan can see a whirlwind of emotions in virgil's beautiful hazel eyes.

Logan’s gaze softens even more than it did before “raindrop, what happened?” He asks gently and Virgil shrinks into himself.

_ Logan knows how awful you are and you're bothering him and he has to deal with you because fate decided to play a cruel prank on him. _

Logan pauses “my dear? Can I touch you?”

Virgil took a minute before answering in a single nod and logan gently took his hand before squeezing it enough to be grounding.

“Okay vi, what’s going on?”

Virgil gave out a bitter laugh “it’s just anxiety! Once again! For the millionth time!” 

Logan pause “what was it saying neptune?” He asked softly.

Virgil hushed down once again “it was.. about how we’re soulmates.. and how I don’t deserve you…”

“Virgil. I don’t just love you because the fates deemed it that way, I love you because you make me happy.” He gently squeezed virgil’s hand again.

Virgil paused before collapsing into Logan’s and wrapping his twig arms around the beloved nerd.

Logan smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around Virgil in return and began tracing the first words he’d spoken to Virgil on Virgil’s lower jaw.

“I’m glad we’re soulmates virgil.”

Logan could feel Virgil smile as he spoke in return “me too ace, me too.”


End file.
